mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Atara Ruben
Will get around to formating this eventualy. ''' Biography Atara is the middle child of the lawyer Gella Singer and Healer ,Scott Ruben Her mothers came from a old German Pure-Blood family (which can be traced back to Germany in the 1400's and Spain going back to the mid 1200's) that owned much of the german muggle wine trade before the second muggle world war. Her fathers family originated from the small wizard villages spread across rual Russia. Although no records of marriages exists on her fathers side before 1890, The bloodline is still considered valid and pure as the small Russian villages cut themselves off from muggle contact until the 1800's and due to the fact that anyone who who left and married out was expelled and disowned from the family Her parents met when her father was training to be a healer in the UK after completing school at the American school of wizardry. they soon were engaged and wed later that year. A year later Atara's older sister Rachel was born. Childhood Atara was born in the United States while her mother was there doing work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. While in the states her older sister started school at the Salem school of Witchcraft. After her 8th birthday, her family moved back to the United Kingdom, with her sister opting to stay in the states to finish her education. Atara was a late bloomer in showing sings of magic, with it not appearing until she was almost 10, leading her parents to fear she was a squib as well as worry about her future education. '''Talk within the family worries this may be a genetic effect of the close knit families of purebloods as she also shows signs of known pureblood genetic behavioural factors Personality Atara is generally a loner, a negative aspect of her family moving away from her friends when younger as well as in her mind loosing her sister. When she was 5 her sister started school at the Salem school of Witchcraft and by the time she had graduated Atara had stared Hogwarts. This is something she has never really got over. During her third year her at Hogwarts her sister married and settled in Canada . Her mother did not approve of who her sister married (a half-blood) *Her family is fine with being friends with half-bloods and muggleborns but when it comes to marriage its all" purebloods are a dying out, marrying out ends purity" due to this, she has had little contact with her sister and has given up trying to date as she thinks she will never find a pureblood who is like her: a nobody: School Years Years 1-5 When her parents took her to get a wand she saw it only fitting that such a late bloomer like herself , matched a wand of only 6.25 inch long. This fact was made more harsh in reality due to the fact that Her older sister had matched a wand 14inch long made of Red oak, *'In her 6th year this would surface again when her younger brother had matched a wand 13.75 inches made of English oak.' When sorted into Hufflepuff she was not surprised as she knew she didn't have the personality for slytherian or Gryfiindor or the education for Ravenclaw. During her years at Hogwarts Atara has never amounted to much and after 5 full years at Hogwarts she still sturggles to cast simple spells using her wand, and instead puts her efforts more into Arthimatcy and Potions. After the Destruction of Hogwarts *(HoYS) The few people she was friends with did not return when the new school year started again. She tries to be friendly with her class and house mates though after graduating doubts she would keep in touch with most of them. Atara enjoys sewing and knitting, something she learned when she was a child, during the period her parents believed she would never grow to have magic abilities. although her parents tell her not to, she constantly compares herself to others mainly her older sister who graduated with all O's and who magic came naturally. She sometimes feels as if she doesn't belong with the wizard world despite coming from a pureblood family. Some days she wishes she could just leave Hogwarts and start working, as she feels awkward around the friendship groups that are present in year year and often tries to talk to the younger students. O.W.L's Although she did try Atara did not do well on her O.W.L's with her only O in Arithmancy. She managed an E in potions but barely got by with an A in Herbology, receiving P's in the rest of subjects. 6th year Her younger brother has started Hogwarts this year, being sorted into Gryfindor and always to busy to want to be around his weird older sister. All she can do is keep her head up and carry on another year and a half